


For Sale (Sweets, Sin and Sainthood)

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Church Sex, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Forget brownies, Joseph has something better to sell at the Church fundraiser.





	For Sale (Sweets, Sin and Sainthood)

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from an accidental, 30 minute nap at 9PM after boiling myself alive in a bath that was probably too hot to be healthy. My first thought upon regaining consciousness in my soft, blanket cocoon was... "Joseph Christiansen. Glory Hole."
> 
> You're welcome.

Joseph Christiansen was no stranger to being on his knees. As a man of God, he had spent many hours bowed at a church pew and reciting the good word of the Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ. He'd also spent a lot of time sucking dick. He wasn't always a Youth Pastor, you know.

That's why, when the Church collection tin was looking a little scant, he took matters into his own hands. With the blessings of his beloved wife who had been pushing for an open, non-monogamous lifestyle since the birth of their first child and the overwhelming approval of the local single father population, Joseph put into action his plan to ensure once and for all that the church pews would be repainted. Ernest's attempts at “art” would be forever stricken from the record, and no longer would the congregation need to sing hymns with a lopsided spray tag glaring back at them from the seat in front. That plan? Oh, I think you all know what it is.

A nondescript little plywood booth set up out the back of the church with “$20” painted on the side with a thick, red sharpie. A cute, unassuming hole cut into the front. All the guys in town knew about it by now, and the weekend fundraisers had never seen such high attendance levels before. Joseph was a very, _very_ busy man.

On a particularly sanctimonious Sunday, it had dragged well into the afternoon and he was still getting a steady trickle of customers. His lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed, and his throat was sticky and raw with a lingering taste of muskiness and salt. He had just finished sucking Craig off for the third time that day. He knew it was Craig, because who else had _that_ kind of stamina at their age and who said “bro, your mouth feels so fucking good, _bro_ ” when they came? Joseph sipped from a nearly empty water bottle, savouring a short respite when he heard footsteps approaching. No rest for the wicked.

“Hey, Christiansen... how's business?”

Joseph knew that smug voice. He knew that _hand -_ the one thrust through the hole that beckoned him over with a single crook of a finger. The tattoo on the back of the hand shifted with the curl of his fingers.

“I was wondering when you'd show up,” Joseph all but purred as he shuffled closer, eyes already lidded with delight at the treatment he knew he was about to receive.

Joseph gently took the hand of his best and _favourite_ patron, bringing it to his mouth. He slipped his lips around Robert's thumb, sucking softly and eliciting a soft exhale from the other side of the wall. He let his tongue trail over the curve of his knuckle, before moving on to the rest of his fingers, taking each one between his bruised lips and letting them slide over his tongue until he nearly gagged. Joseph smirked around the two digits he was deepthroating as he heard Robert curse hoarsely.

Robert pulled his hand back through the hole, and Joseph whined as the fingers he had been sucking were wrenched away with a small _pop_ of his lips. There was the sound of rustling and the slight squeak of leather before a fist full of notes was shoved back through – far more than the asking price painted on the side of the booth.

“ _Aww_ ,” Joseph crooned, taking the cash and putting it neatly in a pile in the corner, “you're so good to me, Rob.”

Robert bristled.

“Don't call me that,” he muttered, irritated, as he unbuckled his jeans. He shoved the tight denim half way down his thighs and pushed his faded boxers down in the same motion. His erection sprang free of his clothes, already stiff. He stuck it through the hole.

Joseph knew just how Robert liked it. He teased the tip with light, fluttery movements, kissing the head until he tasted Robert's precum on his lips. He dipped his tongue into the slit, working more precum out in thin little beads that he eagerly lapped up. Robert sighed.

Joseph wrapped his fingers around the shaft, stroking leisurely, feeling it fill out in his hands until Robert's cock was thick and heavy. Joseph's fingers were well practised, especially around Robert's girth. He knew exactly where Robert was most sensitive, and he flirted the soft pads of his fingertips against those spots, brushing past them with deliberate slowness.

“Stop teasing,” Robert groaned breathlessly.

Joseph hummed, the vibrations coursing through Robert's dick and making it twitch against his sinful tongue. He lazily caressed the full length in a loose fist, rubbing the flushed, swollen head against his cheek playfully. His open mouth embraced Robert's girth, his hot, wet breath ghosting over his skin making Robert forcibly shudder.

Then Joseph took Robert's cock in his mouth all at once.

There was a heavy thump on the plywood wall as Robert slammed his forearm above his head, steeling himself against the sudden wave of dizzying pleasure that made his knees turn to jelly and his whole body tremble weakly. Joseph hollowed out his cheeks as he sank lower onto Robert's cock. He made sure Robert felt every inch of his erection be steadily enveloped in his welcoming heat.

“ _Jesus-_ ” Robert growled, voice like smoke and gravel as Joseph bottomed out, lips pressed against the thick shade of dark hair at the base of his dick.

Joseph cupped Robert's balls as he pulled off as suddenly as he had started.

“Language,” he panted, his tone chiding despite the way his voice cracked in the middle.

“Really?” Robert groaned, letting his forehead fall against the wall with a thunk, “you're gonna tell me off for _blasphemy_ when you're out here on your knees, blowing-”

Joseph gave Robert's balls a quick, firm squeeze. A warning. Joseph grinned darkly – _knowingly_ – as Robert shuddered at the unspoken threat.

“Fine, _fine,_ ” Robert conceded, and Joseph happily placed a kiss to the underside of his erection as a reward for his good behaviour.

Joseph swallowed Robert's cock once more, taking him deep in his throat until he could take no more. He bobbed his head vigorously, his bangs falling loose into his eyes as he sucked him off. He made good use of both of his hands – one fondled Robert's balls, circling them with teasing fingers and a gentle palm, the other wrapped around his shaft, jerking Robert off into his mouth. Robert made the most delightful sounds. His groans were raw, guttural, and when he sucked in air through his teeth with a sharp hiss, Joseph knew he was doing something right. Eventually, Robert couldn't help but thrust back into Joseph's mouth. His hips banged against the plywood as he humped the glory hole, desperately seeking release as Joseph messily and audibly gagged on his cock, spilling drool and other juices over them both. Joseph's lips curled into a wicked, unseen grin as he felt Robert fuck back against his mouth, splashing a thick sluice of his precum down the back of Joseph's throat. Carefully, deliberately, and with criminal precision, he let his teeth scrape ever so slightly against Robert's most sensitive flesh.

“Oh, _fuck_ -” Robert keened, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his nails raked helplessly down the wall.

“No biting?” Joseph teased lightly, pulling Robert's cock from his mouth and playing with it.

There was lull in which the only sound was Robert inhaling shakily.

“ _Do it again_.”

Joseph dipped his head obediently, tenderly stroking the small strip of Robert's stomach that was exposed through the hole with his hand, dragging his fingers through an erotically dark trail of hair that he knew sprawled from his navel to his rock hard length. Then he bit him. Gently, of course. He let his teeth sink softly, measuredly, into Robert's cock, barely pressing into the skin with his teeth. Robert whined. Joseph let his teeth drag all the way down Robert's erection until in pulsed in his mouth and Robert buckled faintly.

Robert wasn't much of a talker, but Joseph didn't need him to tell him he was close – he could feel it in the way Robert's cock was heavy between his lips, and the way his whole body seemed to quiver, pressed up against the walls of the booth. Joseph relaxed his jaw, letting saliva drip down the inside of his cheek as Robert jerkily fucked himself with Joseph's willing mouth. When he came, he did so with a choked moan through gritted teeth, snarling Joseph's name like profanity. Joseph diligently drank every last drop, savouring the taste on his tongue as Robert tried to drown him with his release.

Joseph sniffed, the abuse of his throat and the sudden gush of thick, sticky cum making his eyes water and his nose run. Robert withdrew from the glory hole and suddenly, his hand appeared where his cock had just been. Joseph looked at it blankly as he wiped his messy, sweaty face with the hem of his ruined polo shirt. Robert clicked his tongue impatiently, coaxing Joseph closer with a flick of his wrist and a murmured “ _come here_ ”. Joseph leaned forward and Robert took a moment to tenderly stroke his hair, tracing the curve of Joseph's face with the back of his tattooed hand.

“See you at mine later?” Robert hummed, the warm glow of his orgasm colouring his voice with uncharacteristic affection, “I'll... repay the favour.”

Joseph nuzzled into his palm.

“Of course.”

Robert bopped Joseph on the nose with his finger before pulling away from the hole.

“Bring some of those brownies you always make.”

Joseph smiled indulgently.

“ _Bye_ , Rob.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the people who have been giving me love in my inbox for this fic, I decided to write a sequel called "Tongue Tied", which you can read by [clicking here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11911671)
> 
> \-- 
> 
> If you'd like sneak peeks of fics, random drabbles and some of my art, [ please check out my Twitter here. ](https://twitter.com/LadyMermalaid)
> 
> And if you'd love to come shout at me in my inbox about ideas or themes you love, who knows? I just might make those dream (daddies) a reality ;)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
